


Texts with Toto Part 2: The Vacation

by findmyparadise



Series: Texts with Toto [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Barbados is beautiful this time of year, Beach Sex, F/M, Self-Insert, a much deserved vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmyparadise/pseuds/findmyparadise
Summary: “So an off-season in the sun and sand, hmm?” Toto murmurs against the skin at your neck.“Don’t forget the drink in my hand,” you respond, head falling back to rest against his chest.He laughs against your shoulder and the sound rumbles through you. “I think a drink can be managed. Where do you want to go?"“Anywhere with you,” you sigh.“Vacation together, that’s a big step.” You watch his hands at the waistband of your pants, fingers working towards the small button and zipper. “Gonna let me take you to a nice little seaside resort? Get our own private beach so you can lay in the sun completely bare for me?”“Ye-yes. I want that.” His fingers dip into your jeans, fingertips ghosting over the lace of your panties.-Or, Toto takes you on the vacation he'd promised at the end of the season. Does it live up to the hype?
Relationships: Torger "Toto" Wolff/Reader, Torger "Toto" Wolff/You
Series: Texts with Toto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164044
Kudos: 4





	Texts with Toto Part 2: The Vacation

_ “So an off-season in the sun and sand, hmm?” Toto murmurs against the skin at your neck. _

_ “Don’t forget the drink in my hand,” you respond, head falling back to rest against his chest.  _

_ He laughs against your shoulder and the sound rumbles through you. “I think a drink can be managed. Where do you want to go?” _

_ “Anywhere with you,” you sigh.  _

_ “Vacation together, that’s a big step.” You watch his hands at the waistband of your pants, fingers working towards the small button and zipper. “Gonna let me take you to a nice little seaside resort? Get our own private beach so you can lay in the sun completely bare for me?” He eases the button open and begins sliding the zipper down slowly. “Spread you out and fuck you in the sand, show off my good girl to anyone who may be watching?” _

_ “Ye-yes. I want that.” His fingers dip into your jeans, fingertips ghosting over the lace of your panties.  _

_ /// _

The gentleness of the hand sliding up your bare arm almost made you believe you were still deep in your dream, your brain fighting to remain slumbering despite the slight intrusion. Long fingers smooth over your shoulder before moving to push away the hair that had fallen across your face in your sleep. 

“C’mon baby, time to get up. We’ll need to be at the airport soon.”

You open your eyes to find Toto kneeling on the floor next to the bed, smiling as you blink away the tiredness from your eyes. 

“Morning,” you hum, sitting up and stretching your arms above you, letting out a small groan as your muscles shift. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” 

“Mhm,” you murmur, stretching once again, noticing the way Toto’s eyes slowly stray down your torso where one of his too-large-for-you t-shirts bunches at your hips. “You’ve been holding out on me, this bed is incredible.” 

“Definitely beats the hotel beds we’ve been used to.” He leans in and presses a kiss to your temple before standing up. “Come on, I’ll get coffee while you shower.”

“You showered without me?”

He laughs, the smile stretching across his face so contagious it makes the pout that your mouth had pulled transform into a smile of your own. “I wanted to let you sleep, figured you may still be a bit worn out from last night.” 

You can feel your cheeks warm in a blush and he laughs again at the way you glance down at your hands resting in your lap, remembering the night before, how tightly Toto had gripped them as he held you down and fucked you into the mattress, stopping each time you were close to the edge of an orgasm until he had you nearly sobbing, begging incoherently for him to allow you to cum. You shift where you’re sitting against the headboard and you can feel the pleasant stiffness that has already settled in your back and legs, the best reminders of a night well spent with Toto. 

“Do you want cinnamon in your coffee?” His words from the doorway quickly pull you from your thoughts and you startle with a slight jump, making him chuckle again. 

“Yes, please. Thank you,” you add as he grins and disappears down the hallway. 

You climb from the bed somewhat gingerly, stretching your limbs as you go. Being with Toto brought you nothing but joy, but the intensity of some of your encounters, particularly the ones that got a bit more flavorful as the night before had, could sometimes leave your body a bit sore. 

Your mind however, was a different story. Stripping off the shirt that you had “borrowed” from Toto the night before, you couldn’t help but feel a wave of arousal wash over you. Just the memories of the night before had you warm all over, and you had realized early on in this quasi-relationship you two had that the desire you felt for Toto never truly abated. Wanting him was waves on a sandy beach: as soon as one crashed and pulled away, another was right there ready to take its place.

The thought made you laugh to yourself as you adjusted the temperature of the shower’s spray. Of course you would imagine a beach-related simile to which you compared you and Toto - this vacation was all that you had thought about for weeks, ever since the season had ended the December before. Now, as the month of January came to a close, you knew that this trip would likely be one of the last opportunities you had to spend time with Toto outside of a work setting. He’d gone right back to Brackley at the end of the previous season, needing to finish up some things with the team, and you’d gone back to London to complete feature pieces and prepare for coverage of the upcoming Virtual Grand Prix series. Though you’d been less than a hundred miles from one another, this week was the first time you had seen each other physically, having had to resort to FaceTime calls and near-constant texts to feel connected to one another in the busy weeks following the season’s end. 

That’s why you had been dreaming of this trip - literally and figuratively - for a while. You’d been amazed when Toto had agreed to it and then shocked when he had surprised you one day saying he had the entire trip planned, you just needed to show up packed and ready to spend a week on the beach with him. He hadn’t given you any clues as to where you were going or what you’d be doing, only that it was tropical and that you needed to pack a handful of swimsuits and nothing more. 

You had, of course, packed more than just swimsuits. If you knew Toto well enough (and you thought that you did), he would have much more in store than just laying on the beach nonstop or keeping you both naked in bed all day. You’d thrown in some fancy dinner outfits as well as some clothing that would be well-suited for outdoor activities.

You showered quickly and got ready for a day of travel. You weren’t sure how long you’d be stuck on an airplane so you had planned accordingly and dressed in comfy layered clothes, enough to keep you warm in the winter-cold London weather but also keep you cool once you got to your mystery destination. You had tucked some essentials into your carryon bag for freshening up later on.

When you finish and descend the stairs, Toto smiles at you from across the room, motioning to the phone at his ear and holding up a single finger before pointing at the steaming mug sitting on the countertop next to a plate with a toasted bagel and a banana. 

He quickly rattles off a phrase in French to whoever is on the other line and then laughs, turning from where you’re sitting at the counter and walking to the other room. You can hear him continue his conversation but you’re too busy taking a sip of the coffee in front of you to pay it any mind. Somehow he’s gotten the mixture perfect, and you glance in his direction fondly, catching his eye as he passes the open doorway. 

He grins and you mouth a quick thanks before turning to your phone to scroll through your social media accounts and catch up on recent news.

You bite into the bagel and notice that Toto has gone silent but hasn’t yet returned to the kitchen. You suddenly hear his voice farther off, as though he’s wandered deeper into the first floor of his home, and although it’s faint, you hear snippets of his end of the conversation, including the words “confirm” “private” and various mentions of “yes” “please” and “thank you”. Excitement builds up in your chest at the idea that Toto has wanted this to be a complete surprise for you and that he’s not slipped up and spoiled it in any way. No one had ever done something so grand for you and you were still in slight disbelief that it was actually happening. 

“You weren’t eavesdropping on my conversations, were you  _ Häscen _ ?” Toto says smiling, returning to the kitchen with his duffel bag in one hand and car keys in the other. 

“I can get by, but I still haven’t learned enough French to eavesdrop easily,” you reply with a grin at his pet name, finishing your coffee. “You know too many languages, I can’t keep up with you.” 

“There will be plenty of time on the plane to brush up on it,” he says as he walks past, brushing a kiss to the top of your head.

“To brush up on my French? Just how long is the flight? Will I need another language where we’re going? Is that why you were speaking French on the phone?”

He shoots you a grin over his shoulder as he reaches to pick up one of your bags on the floor in the hall. “I’m not giving you any hints.”

“Toto!”

“I’m not telling you how long the flight is, but you will have time to read, nap, and watch a movie. No, you won’t need to know any French. Though you do sound sexy when you try, your accent is very natural.”

“You’re an awful liar,” you say with a roll of your eyes as he moves towards the garage door. “Next you’re going to say that my German is improving.”

“ _ Ja ist es! _ ” he laughs. You move to wash your plate and mug before following him, sliding on your shoes and grabbing your purse and carry-on bag from the hall as you go. The garage is as cold as the air outside and the chill in the air just makes you that much more thrilled to at least know you’ll be somewhere warm in a matter of hours.

Toto closes the trunk and moves to open the rear passenger door for you to set your bags down. “Ready to go?”

“Absolutely,” you say, standing on your tiptoes in the open doorway to press a kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” you whisper as you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down towards you in a hug. 

His arms wrap around your waist and pull you close to him, letting you both have a moment to soak in the natural feeling of being held in one another’s arms. “You’re welcome.” He pulls back and looks down at you with a smile before leaning down to quickly peck your lips once more. “Let’s go.”

After making sure you’d packed everything and that your passport and all other necessities were tucked away in your purse, you and Toto set off. The weather was typical for London in the middle of winter and you’d never been more happy to escape it. You let your thoughts wander as Toto drove the two of you through Brackley and headed south towards the city. You couldn’t help but wonder where he was taking you and what he had planned for your little getaway. You wondered if this trip meant the same things to him that it meant to you, including the prospect of this fling becoming more than just something you two did in secret on the side of working throughout the Motorsport season. You couldn’t stop yourself from wanting more, and the time spent away from him had only reinforced the feelings you had developed for him over the course of the season last year. However, you knew deep down that if you had to keep those feelings to yourself in order to keep seeing him in any capacity, you would. Being with him in some way was better than not being with him at all.

“Stop overthinking things, you’ll split your lip where you’re biting at it,” Toto said from his side of the car and you chuckled. You wondered if you Toto had just gotten very good at reading you or if you were simply that easy to figure out.

At the airport, Toto let the valet park the car and ushered you past the airline ticket counters and straight towards the security queue. Before you can both join the line, Toto pulls you aside and removes some folded paper from his pocket. “There’s not much farther we can go without you knowing our final destination, so here is your ticket. I hope it lives up to all of my talk over the last few weeks.” He watches as you unfold the paper and read the words on the ticket.

You can’t help but look at the paper in confusion because the airport code BGI doesn’t look familiar, and that’s saying something for someone in your profession who travels as frequently as you do, but then you see the destination printed below it in small print.

“ _ Barbados _ ?” you whisper, looking up at Toto in shock. “As in, the island in the Caribbean, Barbados?”

His face is a little sheepish but a grin is peeking through when he responds. “Is there another Barbados that I don’t know about?”

You throw your arms around him in excitement, laughing out a breathless thanks as he holds you close. 

“You wanted tropical, right? I figured this was a good choice. I’ve got a few more surprises up my sleeve too, so be prepared.”

“You’re too good to me,” you grin. “I don’t deserve this or any other surprises.”

“Of course you do,” he says, leaning down to kiss you quickly before grabbing both of your bags that have fallen to the floor in your excitement. “You most definitely deserve it. Besides, it’s my vacation too. There’s a golf course there that I’d love to play if we’ve got time.”

“I’ve never seen you golf,” you realize as the security line moves forwards. 

“There’s a lot of things you’ve never seen me do, love,” he winks.

The pet name makes you smile and you’re quick to try to hide it when Toto glances your way again. Moving through security is thankfully quick and painless. Once you’re both in the terminal and you’ve located the departure gate, you slip off to the restroom to freshen up while Toto sends a few last-minute emails. 

You spend the time while waiting for your flight chatting with Toto, working hard to pry any more hints from him that may help you guess as to what lies in store on your trip. He’d laughed when you pulled out your phone, ready to search “things to do in Barbados,” but he had snatched the device away before you had a chance, whispering in your ear that the anticipation was half the fun. 

As right as he was about anticipation, the excitement and build up of finding out where you were going (not to mention the residual exhaustion from your shared activities the night before) finally hit you once you’d boarded the plane. When you settle into your seat and pick up the book you’ve been working to get through, your eyelids seem to immediately feel heavy, pulling you quickly towards sleep just as the plane has finished its ascent to the clouds. 

Toto seems to notice your head gently bobbing as you fight falling asleep because he lifts the hand closest to you and pulls your head to his shoulder. You shift your body a bit and lean towards him, settling into his side and letting your eyes drift closed.

_ A cool breeze tickles the hair at the nape of your neck, drying the lingering drops of water that still cling to your skin after your dip in the ocean minutes ago. The sun is deliciously warm and you stretch your legs one-by-one, relishing in the slight pull of muscles that is produced by the movement.  _

_ A few yards away, the waves gently lap at the sandy beach. There isn’t another soul as far as you can see, unless you count the native birds and small crabs that scuttle across the damp sand. The peacefulness of the moment is a feeling that you take a moment to soak in. _

_ You hear Toto before you see him, his feet churning the ocean water as he trudges through the surf back to your blanket spread wide on the sand. As you lay on your front, letting the sun dry and warm the skin of your back, you turn your head to watch him approach. He glistens in the sun, his skin already tanned after just a few days of the constant exposure. You take in his muscular shape, still in awe each time you’re allowed a glimpse of the expanse of his skin that he manages to find the time to maintain his physique. The mess of dark hair on his chest calls for you to card your fingers through it, sinking your nails into the taut skin over his pecs almost-too-harshly to coax the groan from his lips that you know will follow.  _

_ He reaches the edge of the blanket and stands there dripping for a moment, looking down at you with a smile. “Tired of swimming already?” _

_ “Just wanted to relax,” you say, stretching again with a small smile. You couldn’t ask for a better way to spend the day. Toto settles down onto his side next to you and reaches for you, pulling you against his chest before leaning down to capture your lips in a searing kiss.  _

_ You sigh as his tongue brushes against your lower lip, opening up for him and deepening the kiss without a second thought. One of his hands moves to cradle the back of your head while the other smooths down your skin, settling on your hip to press you closer against him. The feeling of his damp skin on yours makes you arch towards him, wanting more, and he takes the opportunity to roll you on top of him, your legs falling open to straddle his hips as he twists onto his back.  _

_ You stay folded over him, your lips still connected, before he pulls away with a smile. “You just can’t get enough of me, can you, Schatzi?” _

_ “Nope,” you smirk, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to his jaw, moaning softly at the taste of salt lingering on his skin. His hips press up into yours and you feel him, all of him, heavy and hard between your legs. “Maybe it’s you who can’t get enough of me,” you hum, grinding your hips slowly in a circle on top of him. You lean away from him, letting your weight settle fully in his lap, bending backwards a bit when his hands come to rest on your hips, pulling you forward and pushing you back in a delicious grind, using you to generate some friction through both of your swimsuits. _

_ “Never,” he whispers, almost too softly to be heard, and you let your head fall backwards with a sigh as one of his hands creeps up your chest, coming to rest in the space between your breasts where he can surely feel your heartbeat racing. He chuckles low in his throat, the sound rumbling through him. “You like this, don’t you? You like being a little bit naughty in public. Anyone could come down here at any moment and see you spread out on top of me like this.” _

_ You lift your head to look him in the eye as you circle your hips again, noticing the way his eyes seem to darken at your movements. He loves knowing you want to show off, letting anyone watching know without question that you belong to him. Your hands settle on his chest and he growls at the pressure as you use him as leverage to lift and press your hips mercilessly, his hands on your waist gripping tightly when you roll over him in just the right way. Your eyes fall closed once again as the tension in your lower belly winds tighter, your breathless pants turning to soft moans as you slowly creep closer and closer to your release. _

_ “Should we make it more interesting?” Toto murmurs below you, pulling you from your own world. His hands glide up your rib cage making you shiver at the touch. Your hips barely rock against him now, your brain torn from continuing chasing your orgasm to attempting to follow his train of thought. You gasp when his fingertips slide under the strap of your bathing suit top that stretches across your back, smoothing slowly towards the tie of the spandex that rests at the dip of your spine. His deft fingers make quick work of the knot and despite the ease of tension in the strap, the cups of your suit top that cover your breasts stay stuck to your skin, the dampness from your earlier swim making the fabric elastic and sticky.  _

_ “That won’t do,” he mutters, more to himself than you, and his fingers dance up your spine, making your back arch on it’s own accord, chuckling when the chain reaction causes your hips to buck against his harshly. “I think she likes it,” he chides, as though you aren’t even there, grinding lasciviously on his lap in the middle of a public beach. “I think she likes the idea of showing herself off…” _

_ His fingers reach their destination, brushing loose strands of hair away from the tied bow that’s currently the only thing keeping your swimsuit attached to your body. His hand suddenly wraps around the base of your skull and he sits up, holding you tightly against him as he tilts your head towards his to capture your lips in another devastating kiss. The new angle of your hips against his has your legs spread wider than before, the fabric of your swimsuit deliciously taut between your legs where you’re absolutely aching for any kind of touch, twitching against nothing to find any kind of purchase. _

_ “Tell me,” he whispers in your ear, lips ghosting across the sensitive skin there, making you moan more loudly than you intend to. “Tell me you like it.” _

_ “Love it,” you gasp immediately. His tight grip on the back of your neck makes your chest arch towards him and before you can process what he’s done, the two triangle scraps of fabric that had covered your breasts fall between the two of you in a heap. The gentle breeze against your bare chest makes you moan, head falling down to rest on Toto’s shoulder as he pulls your hips closer to him, your still-covered mound finally finding friction against his lower abdomen.  _

_ “I want to see you,” he says softly as his hands come to rest on each cheek of your ass, using his grip to keep your lower half tight against him. “Gonna show off for me, hmm?” _

_ You lift your head from his shoulder where you had been beginning to press kisses, grinning at the almost feral look in his eye. You run your hands over his shoulders and down to his chest, inhaling sharply as the skin of your own arm brushes one of your exposed nipples. You push at him and he goes backwards willingly, lowering himself onto his back as you settle your hips on top of his once again, desperate now to release the coil of tension that has been lingering for far too long.  _

_ “Fucking Christ… Look at you,” he says as he watches you move above him, taking what you need from him without a care in the world as to who may notice the two of you half naked and lost in one another on the empty beach. You know that faint tan lines wrap across your chest and you briefly wonder if it’s those or your nipples that Toto is staring at as you work your hips to find the perfect spot that will get you there. “Wunderschön,” he mutters under his breath, and you blush, tossing your head back as his fingertips find your nipples, gently twisting and pulling in a way that makes your chest arch towards him, always desperate for more of his touch. _

_ “Beautiful,” you translate, the word turning to a sigh when your hips shift and the angle is just right, his hard length between your legs pressing perfectly against your aching clit through the too-many layers of fabric, the combined rocking of your hips just enough to rocket you towards your orgasm at a shocking pace.  _

_ “I’m gonna— Toto, I’m—” _

You wake up with a start, your body going rigid for a moment in the airplane seat in shock. Next to you, Toto chuckles and pats your leg gently where he had been resting his hand as you slept. You inhale deeply as you rub your eyes, trying to shake the feeling that you had  _ actually _ been close to cumming, the pleasure you’d felt in your dream tricking your body into believing it had been real. 

“Good dream?” he whispers, and you can tell by the smirk on his face that you must have somehow given something away in your sleep as to the contents of your dream. You blush and he must notice your embarrassment because he squeezes your thigh gently before continuing, his voice still low. “Your legs were all twitchy, like they get when I tease you until you’re right on the edge.” You shut your eyes tightly against his words but the heat that is blooming between your legs is so fierce you have to clamp them together, trapping his hand tightly between your knees. “Then you did this little inhale, it’s almost a gasp, the exact same one you do when you’re about to-“

“Enough!” you hiss lowly, nearing the point of being so turned on that you’ll soon begin squirming in your seat. “Yes, it was a good dream.  _ Too good. _ Wanna help me out and do something about it? I’ve always wanted to join the Mile High Club.”

He glances at you like he’s considering it and your hope soars, wondering briefly how you would manage to fit both of you into the small airplane restroom much less fuck in one before he grins, the look on his face now almost dangerous. “Just a few hours left, I think you can wait until we get there.”

Your jaw drops and he laughs out loud, the noise quickly making you smile despite your frustration. He removes his hand from the confines of your knees and resituates himself, turning his open laptop towards you and offering the earbud that hung unused. You giggle when you realize he’s watching recordings of old Grands Prix and you can’t help but be sucked into it, enjoying getting to see races that were run before you joined the world of Motorsport. 

Before you knew it, the pilot came across the PA to announce that the plane would be making its final descent into Barbados, mentioning the local time of half past two in the afternoon and temperature, a balmy and warm 23°C. Toto reached to the window and lifted the shade, bathing your row of the airplane in bright light. You looked below you and took in the bright white sand and deep blue of the ocean, the nearby shoreline dotted with dense clusters of green foliage. The island looked alive and you found yourself unable to look away, wanting to take in all of the tropical destination that you possibly could.

The level of awe with which you viewed the island from the sky increased ten fold once you and Toto exit the airport. The lush greens of the island are such a stark difference to the foliage back home that you can’t stop staring at the shrubbery and palm trees that line the roads. 

The same can be said for the ocean that follows the highway you’re currently on. Toto had rented a car for the trip, not wanting to rely on taxis to get around and wanting the freedom of being able to explore should you so please. The bright blue water seems to call to you and the scent of the salty sea air whips through the open windows, blowing your hair in every direction. 

Toto grins at you as he puts the pedal down, urging the small sports car even faster down the quiet highway. It’s early afternoon on the island and the sun is bright, not a cloud to be seen in the sky. You’re desperate already to sink your toes into the sand, but you work to take each moment as it comes, enjoying them to their fullest before they’re gone in a flash.

Before you’re ready for the drive to end, Toto is turning down a narrow lane where you’re met with a gated entrance. 

“Toto, where are we?”

He grins and rolls down the window at the gate, turning to the man at the window. 

“Welcome to Sandy Lane, may I please have the name on the reservation?”

“Wolff,” Toto responds as you glance around the immaculately kept grounds. A lavish fountain stands just beyond the gated entrance and you can’t help but think that Toto may have gone a bit overboard. 

“Toto, this is too much,” you whisper as he drives past the fountain and beyond the gates, the road winding down past rows of trees. Suddenly you’re met with a view of the most spectacular resort you’ve ever seen. Bleach white walls peek past tall vibrant trees and the building seems to stretch on forever.

“It’s called Sandy Lane,” Toto says, grinning as he pulls the car in front of the main building. To your right, a gorgeous stone walkway leads upwards towards another beautiful fountain. “My family came here once for a wedding, years ago, before I joined Mercedes. It’s unbelievable, you’ll love it.”

He leans over and places a quick peck on your cheek before climbing out of the car. He reaches your door before you can have a chance to gather your thoughts, opening it and offering a hand as you climb from the small sports car. As he closes your door, he hands the keys off to a valet who smiles brightly at both of you. You return the look, still in absolute awe of your surroundings. You turn and through a wide-open set of double doors of what must be the main building, you can see the front desk and a gorgeous stone archway. Just beyond, you catch your first up-close glimpse of the blue Caribbean Sea. 

Toto can’t seem to wipe the smile from his face either as he takes your hand, leading you into the building. 

“Mr. Wolff! We are so pleased to welcome you to Sandy Lane. Everything is prepared just as you requested. Here are the keys to your penthouse,” the woman behind the counter says, passing two small plastic cards across the large oak desk, the word “penthouse” making you look up at Toto in shock. He takes the cards, thanking the woman before glancing down at you, his grin going wide at the look on your face. “Should there be anything you find yourself needing, please do not hesitate to ask. We would like to make your stay as pleasant as possible. Welcome to Barbados!”

Toto drags you by the hand through the stone archway, stopping at the edge of the balcony that overlooks a bustling terrace, the sounds of gentle waves reaching your ears from the ocean just hundreds of meters away. “Penthouse?” The word practically a squeak but you can’t keep yourself from asking. 

Toto laughs before taking your face in his hands, bending to kiss you slowly. You let yourself get lost in the glide of his lips and every other sensation that currently overwhelms your emotions, from the smell of his cologne mixed with the sea air to the soft calypso music wafting through hidden speakers, to the warmth of the sun on your cheeks and shoulders. 

He releases your lips but rests his forehead on yours, smiling brightly at your dazed look. “I want to spoil you,” he starts, and you open your mouth to interrupt but he stops you with a stern look that makes you go quiet. “Do not tell me you don’t deserve it, because I’ve already told you that you do. This is just as much my vacation as it is yours, and if I want to spend it luxuriating with you at a five star resort on an island in the Caribbean, I’m going do whatever I can to make sure we enjoy it together. So please, stop worrying or feeling like there’s something you need to do to make it up to me. I won’t be holding it over your head later or anything like that. You being here is more than I could ever ask for. Just enjoy it with me, okay?”

You can do nothing more than nod at his words, overwhelmed at what you take them to mean. Sure, at the end of the season you had proposed a tropical getaway as an offhanded means of spending more time with Toto, desperate to prolong the fling that you’d both started together. What you had meant to keep as strictly race-weekend hook-ups had quickly developed into harboring massive feelings for the man currently standing in front of you. Beyond a very brief conversation between the two of you hinting at taking your relationship to the next level, you hadn’t discussed many of your feelings with Toto. Hearing his words now made you brave at the potential opportunities to make your adoration for him known.

He moves in to kiss you once more, slowly and without worry, and you find yourself beginning to really like the side of Toto that isn’t afraid of public displays of affection, tired of hiding the spark between you behind walls for so long. “Good girl,” he whispers against your lips and you warm immediately, goosebumps breaking out on your arms at his praise. “Let’s go get settled and we’ll spend a bit of time on the beach before dinner. We have reservations at L’Acajou at 8.”

“You’ve planned everything, haven’t you?”

Toto winks at you before pulling you along the walkway and down the steps. You take some time to explore the resort hand in hand, taking in the sights and sounds that the massive estate offers. When you finally make your way to the penthouse in which you’ll be staying, you’re once again awed by your surroundings. 

“It’s more space than we need,” Toto comments as he pushes the French door entrance open, revealing an airy foyer that opens to a massive living room, “but I wanted it for the view.”

You gasp as you look beyond the lavishly decorated living room out to a stunning view of the ocean. A gentle breeze causes the light drapery surrounding the open windows to billow, and you can’t find the words to even begin describing how the opulent suite makes you feel. 

“This is incredible,” you say softly, looking around the large living room at the fine details. The decor could be described as ornately modern and you immediately feel spoiled, wanting to voice once again to Toto how this is too much, but his eyes are already on you, watching joyously as you take in the product of his planning, and all you can really feel in the moment is appreciative of his efforts. “Thank you, Toto, truly. I don’t know what to say.”

He walks over to you, already looking more relaxed than you’d seen him at any point during the busy season. The smile that graces his lips hasn’t left his face all day and you can only hope that he is as happy as you are. “You don’t have to say anything. Just enjoy it with me, remember?” He stoops to kiss you once quickly before moving towards what must be a bedroom on one side of the suite. 

He beckons you to follow him and you find your luggage already unpacked and arranged in the large closet, one unrecognizable zippered garment bag already hanging on one side. You reach for the zipper, curious as to what could be in it, when Toto reaches for you. 

“That’s for later,” he says with a smirk, spinning you towards a stack of drawers on what must be considered your side of the closet. You find a swimsuit easily, moving to the bathroom to freshen up and change into it. Toto winks as you shut the door, his own bathing suit in hand. 

When you emerge, Toto is standing at the railing of the balcony attached to the bedroom. With his sunglasses perched on top of his head and his open linen shirt rolled to his elbows blowing in the open breeze, you can’t help but quickly grab your phone and snap a photo.

“I saw that,” he says without turning to you, though you can hear his smile in his words.

“You look so relaxed. I just want to remember everything from this trip. I’ll take a million pictures if I have to.”

He turns and relaxes his elbows on the railing, beckoning you closer. Your light swimsuit coverup sways with each step and you can see his gaze drift up your bare legs as you move towards him. He steps his feet wider apart as you approach, allowing you room to step into his space, pressing yourself tightly against the entirety of his front.

You lift your chin in request and he immediately obliges, kissing you sweetly. “Are you happy so far?”

You raise your eyebrows at him, shocked that he even has to ask. “Absolutely! It’s more than I ever could have imagined.”

“Good,” his hands drift to your ass, squeezing tightly through the lightweight fabric as you yelp and laugh. “Let’s go, I want to see whatever you’ve got on underneath this.”

“I could just show you now and we could skip the beach altogether,” you tease as he leads you through the suite towards the door. 

“Maybe I want to show my little pet off,” he says with a smirk, and your mind immediately draws up images of the dream you’d had on the plane, your mouth going dry at the remembrance of being so turned on and yet not being able to find your release. 

“Everything okay?” Toto pulls on your hand slightly to get your attention from where you’d stopped moving in the middle of the room. 

You look up at him from under your eyelashes, cheeks warm with the desire that is mounting low in your belly. “Yeah, Daddy. Show me off.”

///

“Have I told you how incredible you look?”

“A handful of times,” you giggle, shrieking softly when he reaches out a hand to pull you down into the lounger with him. Your hair drips water onto his chest as he maneuvers you into sitting between his legs, your back flush against his chest as both of your legs stretch out in front of you on the warm red fabric of the chaise.

“It’s like you’re glowing,” he murmurs, lips pressing gently against the skin of your shoulder.

“I think you may have swallowed a bit too much seawater out there,” you laugh, reaching a hand behind your head to thread your fingers into the wet hair at the nape of his neck. He growls, the sound low in his throat, and you fight to hide the grin on your face, already glad that you’re nestled in front of him should anyone choose this moment to walk by your secluded lounge chairs. You’d chosen a pair on the far end of the beach, nestled nicely under a bright red umbrella. As the afternoon wound down, the beach had gradually emptied, and the closest person to your chairs had long since packed up and left, leaving the two of you to simply enjoy one another’s presence in the waves and on the sand.

“Tell me about the dream you had,” Toto says suddenly, still nosing at the salt water stained skin of your shoulder, “the one on the plane. You said it was good.”

“Hm, it was,” you hum, dropping your shoulder and tilting your head to offer him the skin of your neck. His left hand wraps around your waist to toy with the hem of your swimsuit at your hip and you can’t help the way you lift your hips towards his hand. 

“Naughty,” he chides but still repeats the too-gentle movement of his hand to elicit the same movement of your hips. 

“It  _ was _ naughty,” you agree absentmindedly, thoughts lost in remembering the events that had occurred in your dream, imagining how they would play out in real life, in this moment. 

His fingertips slide under the waistband of your swimsuit, barely dipping more than an inch, only halting when you inhale sharply. “Tell me,” he urges, fingers moving almost imperceptibly but still sending searing heat towards your core. 

“We were on a beach,” you start with a sigh, looking out towards the sun as it slowly moves towards the horizon. 

“We  _ are _ on a beach,” he corrects, rewarding your admittance with a gentle brush of his fingers against your skin, moving minutely lower. 

“It was an empty beach, just you and me and a blanket on the sand,” you continue with a smile, ignoring his interruption. “I had just laid down to relax and you came up wanting kisses.”

“You like my kisses,” he whispers, lips hot on your skin as his fingers finally begin to creep more quickly towards your hot core. 

“Love your kisses,” you whisper back, turning your head to capture his lips with yours in a kiss that is messy and uncoordinated, leaving both of you to pull away smiling. 

“I interrupted your relaxing time wanting kisses  _ and…”  _ he urges, fingers dangerously close to your slit, now just resting on your pubic bone. You shift your hips, desperate for his touch, and he chuckles. “ _ And,  _ pet?”

“And you rolled me on top of you and let me take whatever I needed.” You continue your retelling quickly and breathlessly, wondering if it’s enough to earn some form of pleasure from the tips of his fingers. 

“I did? Just let you grind on me and get yourself off?” His fingers finally descend, ghosting over your clit to reach lower, dipping into your slit to gather the moisture pooling there. He hums in approval when he finds you soaked, your warm and wet heat waiting for his touch. 

“No,” you gasp, the negative response not at his touch but at his assumption of your dream. “Didn’t cum.”

His wet fingers settle too lightly over your clit, not applying any pressure at all as the ghost back and forth over the skin. You squirm desperately, knowing it won’t take much to get you there. “That’s why you were so grumpy when you woke up, isn’t it, pet?”

You moan at his name for you and nod, breathing embarrassingly hard at doing nothing more than recounting your naughty dream to him as he barely brushes his fingertips against you. He hasn’t even truly started touching you yet and you feel as though you’d need nothing more than a gust of wind against your clit to send you spiraling into an orgasm.

“You wanted to show me off,” you whisper, the words nearly making you tremble. “Untied my swim top and watched me grind on top of you half naked.”

He hums again, low in his throat, and his other hand comes across your chest to gently pull at the elastic that joins the two cups of your swimsuit. The motion makes you moan softly, your mind whirling at the idea of Toto exposing you completely right now. His head whips up and he stills, watching as an attendant from the resort walks past, yards away from your set of chairs and paying the two of you no mind, but the excitement of an unknowing person being in proximity to you when you’re like this, the idea that Toto  _ could  _ show you off, leaves you gasping, your chest heaving as you attempt to get ahold of yourself and your now-desperate level of arousal. 

“Did you like it?” he all but growls in your ear, fingers that had become motionless over your clit now moving in tortuously slow circles. “Did you like it when I showed you off in your dream?”

The uncanny parallels between what dream-Toto had said and what real-Toto was now saying make your head swim. “Yes,” you gasp, already desperately close to cumming, and Toto knows it, his fingers pressing harder but maintaining his rhythm.

“So naughty,” he chides, and you would be embarrassed at how right he was if his hand wasn’t currently down the front of your swimsuit, working to get you off in the middle of a public beach. “Poor little love didn’t get to cum in her dream, did she?”

You shake your head no, trying to focus on the feeling of his fingers strumming against you, letting the movement of them drag you deeper and deeper into your pool of pleasure. “Close,” you bite out, referencing your dream and your current state all in one word, though you can’t be sure Toto understands that.

“Should Daddy let you cum now? Think a naughty girl like you deserves it?”

“Please,” you respond immediately, not entirely sure if you could hold off your orgasm now if he did choose to try to deny you of it. “Please, Daddy,” you whisper, your hips bucking in an effort to chase the pleasure he’s laying upon you.

“Yeah, there’s my good girl,” his praise is barely a whisper in your ear, and you choke out a quiet sob, writhing on top of him as your orgasm wrecks you. You bite your lower lip to muffle the sounds you’re desperate to make, wanting nothing more than to voice them so that Toto can know how much his touch and effort is appreciated. 

“Easy love, there you go now, so pretty like this, so good for me,” he soothes quietly, lips pressing gentle kisses to any inch of skin he can reach, his hand now heavy as it rests on top of your swimsuit bottoms, fingers still pressing gently against your clit over the fabric in slow sweeps to wring every bit of pleasure he can from your orgasm. You tremble with each pass of his fingers, the touch too much and not enough all at the same time. You finally press your hand to his to stop his movements, and the difference in the size of the two is comical enough to make you giggle in your post-orgasm haze.

“Something funny?”

“Hands… huge,” you pant, still attempting to catch your breath. He laughs, the sound bright and loud, and you feel it rumble through you from where you’re still pressed solidly against him. You turn in his arms and reach for him, dragging his lips to yours for a kiss that attempts to convey every thought you’d had since that morning, from appreciation to adoration. It must get some point across because soon he’s smiling against your lips, chuckling as you continue to let small giggles pass between your connected mouths.

“You’re something else, you know that?” he asks, pulling you up a bit and back against his chest once more. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

He pauses for a moment like he’s considering the options before kissing the top of your head. “It’s a good thing.”

You both sit in the quiet air, your racing pulse gradually matching the beat of Toto’s heart as it sits just behind your shoulder blade. You shift against him and can feel his hard length against your back, his slight inhale a total tell that he’s aching despite his calm face and soft smile. 

“What about you, Daddy?” you whisper, if only to see the way his resting eyes fly open, pupils dilating as he meets your gaze. 

His eyes flash down your face and settle on your lips which must now be red and swollen with the way you had been biting them while he made you cum. You wonder what he’s thinking, what he’ll ask you for, knowing that whatever it is, you’ll willingly give it.

“What about Daddy, angel?”

“Want to take care of you too.”

He raises a hand, sweeping his thumb across your lower lip as he watches your face, moving to hold your jaw in his hand. “Sit with me for now. You can take care of me later, okay? I just want to hold you right now.”

You reach up to grasp his hand before he can pull it away, brushing small kisses across his knuckles. He smiles at you warmly before rearranging you, leaning the chair back a bit more and turning you to settle your chest against his, tucking your head under his chin.

You can’t tell if it’s been just five minutes or more than 50, the motions of Toto smoothing his hands up and down your back lulling you into a state that teeters somewhere just between awake and asleep, when he lifts an arm to look at his watch.

“Going to have to get going if you want to get prettied up before dinner.”

“Like being pretty for you,” you mumble as he helps you sit up. 

“You’re always pretty,” he says softly, brushing away the hair that has fallen into your face. “Especially like this, when it’s just you.”

You lean into his touch and soak in the gentleness of the moment, letting Toto’s words wash over you. 

“You’re something else, you know that?” you whisper, unable to keep the smile from forming on your lips. 

“Good thing or bad thing?”

You lean in to kiss him, trying for sweet but it quickly turns sultry. “Good thing.”

Your stomach suddenly grumbles and you both laugh as you gather the small items you’d brought to the beach.

Returning to the suite, you suddenly remember Toto’s words from earlier and head towards the closet as soon as you enter the room. “Can I see what’s in the bag now?” You had surged ahead of Toto in the foyer, so his response, carried by the sound of his laughter, is slightly muffled. 

“Be patient, just another minute. I want to see your reaction.”

You're bouncing on your heels when he finally enters, shaking his head at your excitement. 

“It’s nothing that grand, just wanted you to have something special for the occasion.” 

You pull the zipper of the bag down to reveal a vibrant floral dress, the fabric deliciously light between your fingers.

“It’s gorgeous! Where did you find it, how did you get it here? This bag wasn’t with us earlier.”

“It was ordered from a local seamstress. I know you have other dresses but I thought it would be a good souvenir too.”

You grin up at him and shake your head. “You constantly surprise me, Mr. Wolff.”

“Good, I don’t want you getting bored of me. Shower and get ready, I’ve got one thing to sort out and I’ll get ready in the other bathroom.”

“You don’t want to shower with me?” You put on the best pouting face you can before laughing it off at the look he shoots you over his shoulder. 

“We don’t have time to get distracted together the way you like to do in the shower. No dilly dallying.”

“Yes sir,” you sass, tossing him a wink before he closes the door behind him.

You don’t take long getting ready after you shower, though you do take an extra moment to smooth some lotion over your sun-drenched skin. The perfume you apply compliments the lotion and you know already that Toto will say something about it, having complimented you each time you’d worn the scent around him before. You opt for a natural makeup look, remembering the way Toto’s eyes had soaked you in as you sat in front him on the sun lounger, sated and sleepy.

You pull the dress from the garment bag, watching as the long, light fabric sways gently in the breeze of the open windows. Stepping into the dress, you can see now that there is a high slit up one side, aiding in the overall movement of the fabric as you walk. It’s a work of art and you still can’t believe that Toto had put this much thought and planning into this trip.

You grab the simple high heels you had brought with you, sliding the straps gently over your ankles. You stand and move to the full length mirror on the nearby wall, highly pleased with the reflection that looks back at you. Your skin is sun kissed and the smile that you can’t seem to shake is genuine. You’re reminded of Toto’s comment earlier, how he had said your skin glowed. Maybe it was the island sun, or maybe it was simply the joy of being here, in paradise, with someone you cared for deeply. 

Toto has his back turned to the bedroom door when you exit but the sound of your heels on the tiled floor quickly gives you away. You watch as his eyes coast up and down your body slowly, not bothering to hide the way he is blatantly checking you out. You use the opportunity to let your own eyes roam, taking in the way this white button down looks so different from all of his official Mercedes shirts, tucked neatly into lightweight tan trousers. He’s rolled the sleeves to his elbows, the look natural for him. He looks incredible, like he always does, and you’re surprised by how jealous it makes you that his handsomeness seems to come to him so easily. 

He mutters something under his breath as you step forwards and you could swear that it sounded like “gonna fucking kill me” but you can’t be sure. 

You smile up at him, reaching to unbutton one of the buttons at his chest, appreciating the way the shirt falls open just a bit more to reveal the tanned skin of his chest. “We aren’t at work you know, don’t have to be so proper. I like it when you look a little laid back, makes you look sexy.” 

“Force of habit,” he says, his eyes on your lips as he leans down to kiss you slowly. “You look incredible.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” you murmur as he presses a kiss to your jaw. 

“Smell delicious too.” You smile to yourself as he pulls himself away, taking your hand in his. “Shall we?”

After you arrive at the restaurant, you begin to wonder what else Toto has up his sleeve that could possibly top this already perfect day. The table you were led to overlooks the ocean and soft, warm lighting sets the mood as the sun has long since dipped below the horizon. A bottle of champagne sits in an ice bucket nearby and fans gently move overhead, stirring the slightly humid air of the open balcony.

Toto pulls your chair away from the table first, gently helping you move back in towards the table. Before he moves to sit in his own seat he leans down to press a kiss to your cheek, letting his gaze lower and linger for a moment too long on the cleavage that the dress reveals. 

Toto spends the dinner making you laugh, telling you stories that you hadn’t yet heard of his time as team boss of Mercedes. You both let the conversation veer away from work quickly, Toto bringing up tales of his golfing adventures and listening intently to your ramblings about your favorite London coffee shops.

Your head is tossed back, belly heaving with laughter at a wisecrack he had made and when you catch his eyes, his look is soft and - if you let yourself consider the possibility - loving. 

“What is it?” you ask softly, the alcohol in your system releasing your inhibitions and making you brave. 

“It’s… it’s you,” he says, shaking his head like he’s in disbelief.

“I’m ‘something else’ you know,” quoting his earlier words. 

“You have no idea. You drive me mad.” He senses your impending question and cuts you off before you can ask, your laughter ringing out as he replies. “In a good way.”

“Could we offer you any of our dessert selections tonight?” The waiter surprises both of you, pulling you from the small bubble you’d surrounded yourselves with from the start of your meal.

“No, thank you,” Toto says, fixing his eyes on you. You can see the hunger in them though it’s clear that it’s not one that a simple baked good or scoop of ice cream can fix. It’s more than evident that the hunger is for  _ you. _

The waiter exits with a nod and you can feel the heat creep up your neck, your skin warming under Toto’s gaze. 

“It is your vacation Toto,” you say, working to keep your voice steady. “You should indulge a bit. Have the dessert.”

“Oh, I plan to have dessert. They just aren’t offering what I’m in the mood for.”

He stands and helps shift your chair back, his hand warm and solid at your lower back as you rise. It doesn’t shift from it’s position as he walks you down the long, empty corridor and it doesn’t move as he pulls you against him in the elevator to press a searing kiss against your lips. 

As you fumble with the key card, his fingertips ghost over your shoulders in a teasing tickle, humming when he watches goosebumps erupt across your skin. You huff in frustration, both at his ministrations and at the fact that the door just won’t open for you.

He reaches out a hand over your shoulder and takes the card from you, crowding his front against your back as he slips the card into the reader and out quickly, the light on the lock immediately flashing green. You roll your eyes as he pushes the heavy door open, stepping inside the foyer only to be spun around by Toto’s hand at your elbow. He backs you against the now closed door, towering over you, looking with the same hunger in his eyes that you had recognized over the dinner table. 

His hand at your elbow slides up your arm and over your shoulder, his wide palm warm on your skin. You expect him to bury his hand in your hair and kiss you, letting your eyes slip closed in anticipation for it. Instead, his hand moves over your collarbone and across the base of your throat. You inhale sharply when his hand hovers over your neck and he chuckles before settling his fingers under your jaw, tilting your head up to him as his thumb gently smooths over the skin just under your ear. 

You’re already panting at his movements, the air rushing in and out of your nostrils quickly despite your best attempts to hide it. From the grin on his face, he too can tell just how far gone you already are for him at such little provocation.

“Always  _ so _ easy for me,  _ Schatzi _ ,” he teases, and the low arousal-induced timbre of his voice causes a wave of pleasure to roll over you. “I love how desperate you get; it takes nothing at all, not even a kiss, and you’re already panting for me.”

“Am not,” you say, your voice immediately betraying you as the words catch on your quick breaths. 

A confident smirk settles onto his face as he tightens his grip the tiniest bit, the heel of his palm now resting squarely on your throat and the slight pressure pulls a moan from low in your throat. He holds you steady in his hand as he leans down and brushes his lips across yours too-lightly, a feathering touch back and forth that leaves you breathless. 

“Are so,” he mocks in a whisper. He releases your jaw and takes your hand, letting you steady yourself on the heels still on your feet before he begins pulling you towards the bedroom. 

Outside the open balcony doors, the smooth ocean water reflects the shine of the nearly-full moon and the warm light of the resort, projecting a gentle glow throughout the bedroom. Storm clouds loom darkly in the distance but Toto doesn’t bother with turning on lights or closing the open door. Instead he simply pulls you close against his front, kissing you fiercely.

“This dress is beautiful on you,” he says as he caresses the fabric, like he hasn’t mentioned it multiple times already that evening.

You take a step backwards, holding out a hand to stop him from following. “Thank you,” you respond, reaching for the zipper that rests on your spine. “I think you may like what’s underneath it even more though.”

Toto watches as you take your time lowering the zipper and sliding the small straps off of your shoulders, a smirk on his face when you turn to face him with just your hands holding up the light fabric. You let the material fall, revealing to him that you haven’t worn a stitch of clothing underneath it. You push the chiffon over your hips and to the floor, stepping out of the dress and gently nudging it away with a still-heeled foot. 

“ _ Merde _ ,” he swears under his breath, and you know enough French to understand that one. “Somehow this is even better than one of your sexy sets of lingerie.”

You step back towards him and allow him to pull you close once more, his hands hot on your bare skin. You yelp as he suddenly picks you up and turns, settling you down on the bed, letting your legs dangle over the edge. He steps back, eyes not straying from you as he begins to kneel down. 

“Toto, the floor will kill your knees, you don’t have to—” you try to stop him but he continues to move as he presses a kiss to the inside of your knee. The act makes you gasp and when he does it again, you can feel the smile on his lips against your skin.

“I told you,” he says as he hooks his arms under your knees to haul you closer to him. He bends one leg to reach for the strappy heel still on your foot, gently tugging it off, before repeating the same motion on the other side, kissing at your ankles and calves before kissing the same spot he had before on the inside of your knee. He lifts your legs to rest over his shoulders, pressing kisses to the insides of your thighs until there’s nowhere else for him to go but directly to where you need him most. “I still want dessert.”

Your knees fall open when he uses his fingers to open your lips and the intensity of his gaze makes you squirm. The first swipe of his tongue pulls a moan from both of you and you let your head fall back against the plush comforter, wanting to watch Toto’s mouth take you apart but too overwhelmed by the sensations to keep your eyes open. He moves his tongue against you lazily, knowing exactly how to get you falling apart under him but choosing instead to tease you ceaselessly with slow licks and sucks. 

When he does relent and takes your clit between his lips, sucking hard, you whine quietly, your back arching up to press your pussy farther into his mouth. He pulls away and you glance down, the grin on his moist lips telling how pleased he is with your reactions to him. 

“Want to hear you, love,” he says, nosing at your folds, pressing kisses everywhere, before shocking you by sliding a long finger into your dripping slit, drawing a louder moan from your lips. The obscene sounds of your wetness against his skin are almost overwhelming and as your legs tremble on either side of his head, he chuckles against you. “Come on angel, give Daddy his dessert.”

“Oh, fuck, Toto,” you gasp, moaning again when he adds a second finger beside his first, pumping them steadily in and out of you in time with the movements of his mouth. Your hips buck against him and you reach a hand down to his head, tangling your fingers in his longer hair to hold him in place against you. “Right there, please, don’t stop. Fuck, I’m gonna—”

He nods against you and continues doing exactly what he’s doing until your gasping pleas turn to a sudden shout, your legs trembling uncontrollably as you cum. He doesn’t stop until after your tense legs have finished shaking and you gently push him away, giggling at the triumphant look on his face. 

“Delicious,” he growls, biting gently at the skin where your leg meets your hip, licking along the faint tan line that’s already shown up there. You scoot farther back on the bed to properly lay on it as he stands up, staring down at you pliant and waiting in front of him. “Look at you. Should take a picture so I can remember you like this,” he says, taking the sight in. He suddenly smiles, reaching for the pocket of his pants. 

You eye his movements, wondering what he’s thinking, and when you realize what he’s reaching for you laugh, throwing an arm over your eyes. You know what he’s about to ask. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“Want to see your face too, love.”

You toss your hands above your head and twist your body sideways slightly to meet his eyes, trying to look a bit coyish for the photos he’s snapping on his phone. 

“Fucking beautiful,” he breathes, tossing his phone aside before reaching for the buttons of his shirt. He strips himself quickly, giving his already hard cock a few quick strokes before climbing over you, bending to kiss your lips roughly. The taste of you lingers on his lips and tongue and it makes you moan. 

Toto moves between your legs, sitting back on his heels as he looks down at you once again. You watch him shift, pushing your knees up to your chest as he presses closer, sighing as his cock brushes against your swollen clit. He bends his head back, inhaling deeply before taking himself in his hand, stroking his length over your still-wet lips. Raising your hips slightly, the head of his cock catches your hole, barely pressing in. 

He hisses at the abrupt contact, shaking his head as he looks at the smirk on your face. “Be patient,” he commands, but begins sliding his cock in slowly, joining your moans with his own as your moisture allows him to slide in completely in one push. 

“Toto,” you gasp, once he’s seated deeply inside of you, the feeling of being filled so fully almost too much. You’re desperate for him to move, needing to feel him. “Move, please, fuck me.” 

He sits up fully, holding onto your legs to keep you close as he begins fucking you slowly, his strokes deep enough to make you see stars. You can tell he’s holding back by the way he inhales sharply, his eyebrows knitted together tightly as he watches where you’re joined together. 

His hips snap forward harshly and you gasp, the spot that he’s hit inside of you sending sparks through your entire body. 

“Yeah? Right there?” Toto asks, moving the same way, pressing your legs closer towards your chest to thrust deeper. “Come on love, can feel you fluttering around my cock. Want you to come again for me.”

You can’t do more than nod your head at his words, overwhelmed to the point of only being able to think of your building orgasm. 

“Fucking perfect,” he bites out as he fucks you. “Perfect little pussy, just can’t get enough. Drives me crazy how much I want you all the time. Can’t ever get you out of my head.”

“Daddy,” you whine, teetering desperately on the edge of release at his words, “please.” He suddenly leans over you to kiss you and the combination of feeling him move absurdly deep within you while his pubic bone presses against yours, right above your clit, has you crying out into his mouth. He swallows your moans as he fucks you through another orgasm, pressing his body tightly against yours as you shudder.

When you begin lifting your hips to meet his again, he stops you with a hand at your hip as he sits back up. Leaving himself buried deeply inside you, he takes your legs in his hands and maneuvers them both to one side, pulling you up onto your hands and knees. 

“Christ.” His word is choked out as you arch your back to get comfortable in the new position. You spread your knees a bit and glance back at him, a grin on your face as you begin rocking your hips backwards in an invitation to continue what he’s started. 

“Who taught you how to be so naughty? Huh? Who turned my good little angel into such a slut?” he asks, smacking the right cheek of your ass. It’s not nearly enough to truly hurt but combined with his deep thrust, it’s enough to rock you forwards.

“You did Daddy,” you purr, sliding from your hands to your elbows as he begins to set a rapid pace. “Still your angel.” You lower yourself further, resting your cheek and chest on the bed as you turn your head to look back at him. “Just your little slut sometimes too.”

You can see his lips moving in muttered curses as he continues to fuck you and when his thrusts become more of him pulling you to him rather than him pushing in, you shift to support your weight on your hands once again as you start moving back against him, matching him thrust for thrust. 

“Yes, fuck, like that,” he groans. “So good for me, pet.” His hand tangles in your hair, his slight pull on your strands causing your back to arch, his thrusts slow but reaching into you deeper. You let him pull your hair, the pleasure between your legs mixing deliciously with the slight pain at your scalp and you revel in the delicious coil that settles quickly in the pit of your stomach. It likely won’t be enough for you to orgasm again but it feels so good that you can’t be bothered to care. 

“Fuck, love, gonna cum—” 

You smile at his reaction to you and knowing that you make him feel this good gives your ego the biggest boost. His thrusts turn sloppy before he moves against you once more, stilling inside you with a deep, drawn out groan as he cums. 

After a moment, he releases his grip on your hair and hip, easing down onto the bed with you. He’s too big to lay on top of you so he eases himself down to lay at your side, wincing as he slides out of you and you whine. 

“I know baby, I know.” He runs his hand over your lower back, pressing his fingers in to gently massage the muscles that will undoubtedly be stiff later. He presses a kiss to your shoulder before climbing off the bed. You can hear him moving around the bedroom and then the bathroom, the running water of the sink almost quiet compared to the crashing waves that can be heard through the open door. You sigh as you take it all in, letting the rhythmic sounds wash over you.

You startle sometime later when Toto returns with a hand on your calf and he chuckles as he softly presses the warm washcloth between your legs, cleaning up the mess you two had made. 

“Did you fall asleep there?”

“No,” you lie, shifting to face him and take the rag from his hand. He sees right through your fib like he always does, a small smile teasing at his lips. 

He leans down to kiss you before you stand and move towards the bathroom. You notice that your dress has already been hung up and you glance back at him with a smile. 

After you’ve cleaned up, you return to the bed where Toto has already pulled back the sheets and is spread out naked on top of them, looking down at his phone. He glances up at you and then back down at screen, grinning as he turns it towards you. You barely catch a look at the picture of your bare skin contrasted by the white bed sheets before he’s pulling it back towards him.

“Think this is my favorite one of you yet.”

You look around for your phone, figuring all’s fair in love and war and that you should have a photo of your own, seeing as he’s got a multitude of you. He seems to quickly pick up on what you’re trying to do because he grabs your arm as he laughs, pulling you down next to him on the cool sheets. 

“I’ll get one eventually,” you grumble as he settles you against his side, your head resting on his chest. 

A laugh rumbles through him and you two sit in the cool night air for a moment, listening to the sound of now-violent waves, a rumble of thunder drifting in from the distance. 

“I’m really happy you suggested this,” he says after a few minutes, his arm tightening where it’s holding you close to his side. 

You can’t help but laugh. “I honestly expected something closer to home. This,” you gesture widely to the room, but meaning so much more, “is like something out of a dream.”

“You’re happy, then?”

You turn in his arms, resting both hands on his chest to support your chin as you look up at him. “Of course I am. That’s the second time you’ve asked that.”

He shrugs gently under you, not quite meeting your gaze. “Just want to be sure.”

“Toto, I’ve never seen you unsure of something in the entire time that I’ve known you.”

He finally meets your eyes. “It’s just that— It’s different when it’s you,” he says softly. He reaches up to pull your head closer to his, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to your lips. “I want to make you happy.”

You push the hair from his forehead and lean in to kiss him again, pulling away before you both become breathless. “I have  _ never _ been happier,” you say truthfully, watching as a wide smile stretches across his face.

You settle back down against him, both turning your faces to the open window to watch as a storm rolls across the ocean, lightning shooting across the sky followed by the echoing booms of thunder. 

Toto’s gentle heartbeat in your ears and his steady breathing above you gradually lull into a peaceful sleep.

///

The next morning you wake up to a disappointingly empty bed. You pick up Toto’s forgotten button down shirt that lays wrinkled on the floor, pulling it on and fastening a button to keep it closed as you wander from the bedroom to the living room, calling for Toto as you go. On the dining room table, a note stands tall next to a steaming cup of coffee. 

_ Went for a jog, be back soon. _

__ __ _ xx T _

You chuckle at his inability to relax and grab the mug, moving to the open door of the balcony. You soak in the sights and smells, the colors more vibrant now thanks to the rain that fallen the night before. 

You’re finishing your coffee when Toto returns, sweat-soaked shirt draped over his shoulder and still panting from his run. 

He blatantly checks you out, eyes lingering on where his shirt brushes the tops of your thighs. You take in your fill of him as well, enjoying (albeit a bit enviously) the way he’s already soaked in enough sun to be considered tanned. 

“Going to shower, want to join me?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course!”

After a quick shower together (“We have plans today!” Toto laughs as he bats away your reaching hands.), you drag the details for the day from Toto, telling him you’ll need to know them sooner or later in order to dress appropriately, unless he’d just like for you to go along naked. He’d contemplated that for a moment before laughing as you’d smacked his arm.

He had arranged for you both to join a snorkeling tour that would explore a few different shipwrecks that surrounded the island. After you’d gushed about how excited you were, telling him all about how you had been into the  _ Pirates of the Caribbean  _ movies when you were younger, you both dressed and left the resort, traveling the short distance to the local marina.

The day was even more fun than you anticipated. Snorkeling allowed you to see an entirely new world below the waves and despite the fact that there wasn’t much of an opportunity to snorkel back home, you knew you were hooked on the activity. 

The snorkeling tour returned in the late afternoon and you and Toto took the opportunity to have an early dinner at a small local restaurant at the recommendation of the tour ship captain. You were shocked when Toto agreed to get up and dance with you to the live music playing, laughing when he couldn’t seem to find the rhythm of the lively calypso music. You had finally taken his hands and set them on your hips, turning your back to his front as you led your joint movements to the beat of the music. He pulled you close once he’d gotten the hang of it, letting your bodies sway against one another as the rest of the restaurant ignored you, the pair of you simply two more tourists soaking in the culture of the island.

You convinced Toto to sleep in with you the following day, claiming that you both needed time to rest after the previous day’s activities. After you had awoken to the mid-morning sun, you let him go off to enjoy his round of golf at the resort’s exclusive course, the Green Monkey, while you spent some time lounging poolside, finally finishing the book you’d brought along with you.

You had met him for lunch at The Country Club restaurant that overlooked the golf courses. Somewhere along the green, Toto had met another resort guest who had recommended spending the afternoon taking a tour of one of the island’s most interesting features: the world’s oldest rum company. 

That afternoon you enjoyed learning more about the history of the island, as well as of the Mount Gay Rum Distillery, which was confirmed to have been deeded as early as 1703. You and Toto were permitted to taste many of the distillery’s offerings, resulting in Toto choosing a few bottles to have sent back home. 

“A taste of paradise for when we need it,” he’d said, adding a bottle of the rum you’d enjoyed the most to the order as well. You let your mind run wild with the idea that maybe Toto was also considering the possibility of turning your habit of hotel hookups into something more than that, shifting what you two shared towards something that most would consider a “normal” relationship.

You had to grin at that. What you felt when you were with Toto was anything but normal. Somehow you knew that if you two were to take your relationship more seriously, it would only open more doors for you to let yourself get completely lost in him.

You spent that evening on the beach once again, eating a dinner delivered to you on silver trays, sipping cold, sweet white wine. You had gotten Toto to indulge for real, splitting a variety of the chef’s choice of the offered desserts. The chocolate cake had been your favorite, first when you’d taken a bite from the spoon, the taste of chocolate blooming across your tongue, and again when Toto had pulled you close for a too-hot kiss, the taste of the fresh strawberries he’d been eating mixing with rich cocoa making you moan into his mouth. 

He had pulled you close on the blanket in the sand, letting himself get almost too carried away before he was dragging you back to the penthouse, laughing as you followed closely along with one hand clutched in his and the other carrying your shoes. The two of you didn’t make it any farther than the oversized plush chair in the living room before you were naked and moving rhythmically above him, sweat-slick skin sticking to one another’s in the humid air, the carnal sound of your coupling the only noise in the night. His skin was brackish when you flattened your tongue across his pulsing neck, pulling a guttural groan from his lips, and you knew the teasing taste - be it salt from the sea or his sweat - would be one that clung to your tongue for days. 

You woke before Toto the next day and let yourself watch him sleep, taking in the gentle crinkles at the edges of his eyes, present even when his mouth isn’t stretched into a smile. He appeared so much younger while he rested, his features relaxed and mind free of the worries of being Toto Wolff, Formula 1 Team Boss. You couldn’t help but let your hand drift to his chest, twirling lightly over the hair there. 

You jump when his hand comes up to rest on top of yours, stilling the tiny movements you’d been making upon his skin. 

“ _ Guten Morgen Liebling _ ,” he mumbles, his voice low and gruff from sleep, his tired brain defaulting to the German language. 

“Guten Morgen,” you giggle, trying to match his accent as best you can. One of his eyes opens and he quirks an eyebrow at you, nodding approvingly.

“Were you watching me sleep?”

“No,” you lie quickly; too quickly probably, by the way Toto’s grin stretches. “I didn’t take any pictures this time at least,” you reason, referencing the photo you’d snapped of him yesterday when he’d been stretched out on the beach blanket, shirtless and eyes closed as he relaxed under the island sunset. Both of your camera rolls were by now filled with shots of one another and of the two of you together, both eager to remember all of the events of the trip. 

You had been documenting your adventures as a means to ensure you’d never forget it once it ended, fearful that this bubble you had created together would pop as soon as your return flight touched down at Heathrow. It had seemed like things were going well, as though the forecast called for this to devolve into more than a fling, but you still doubted the way you had interpreted various moments and interactions between the two of you, not wanting to get too far ahead of yourself should your assumptions be wrong. 

“Where’d you go  _ Schatzi _ ?” he asks after a quiet moment, his thumb running lightly over your bottom lip to dislodge it from where you’d bitten it between your teeth.

“Just thinking.” You wave him off, not wanting to ruin the moment with your melodramatics and overthinking. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Well,” he starts, grabbing you and rolling over you, letting you shriek in fake protest as he covers your body with his, “I could start by ravishing you until you can’t walk straight.”

“You did that last night,” you murmur, arching your back to press your hips against his, the movement proving that despite the previous night’s events, he was more than ready for another round now. 

“Would do it every night if I could.” His words are soft but their obvious honesty sends a tremor of arousal and need through you.

You twist against him in an attempt to look up at his face, thinking maybe this is as good a time as any to put everything on the line and tell him how you feel, but he’s lowered his head to rest between your shoulder blades, avoiding your eyes. When he does look up, his expression is almost one of worry. “Toto-”

He suddenly climbs off of you and turns to the bathroom, a blush of pink creeping across his cheeks and up his chest. “There’s a small cove on the south east side of the island we could go to. The valent mentioned that it’s normally deserted and that we shouldn’t miss it.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” You let his reaction to his admission go but you don’t forget the words, letting them fill your heart and settle there. 

You and Toto depart the resort a few hours later, the breeze billowing through the open car windows once again as Toto speeds down the highway. 

The cove that he’d been recommended was almost too-well hidden. Toto had driven past the unmarked entrance twice, only noticing it once you’d waved a local down and asked for directions. Shark’s Hole was a tiny wedge of a beach, nestled neatly between high natural rock walls, looking as though it had been carved forcefully out of the coast by the surf over the years.

“Raynard said that if the surf is gentle enough, we should swim out a bit. He said that since we’re here during low tide, the view should be spectacular once we pass the outcroppings.”

You spread out the blanket borrowed from the resort concierge and use your bag as a weight to ensure the cool ocean breeze doesn’t lift it away. The sand is warm but not painfully hot when you kick off your sandals and Toto watches from behind his sunglasses as you pull off your years-old Mercedes t-shirt and denim shorts to reveal a barely-there bikini. 

“I want to get tan,” you shrug as he continues to stare, blushing lightly under his gaze but by now you’ve slowly gotten used to his appreciative glances. 

“Think you want to drive me mad,” he mutters, pulling his own shirt over his head before he settles on the blanket with his arms supporting his weight. He reaches for you as soon as you move to lay down next to him, guiding you to lay so your head is pillowed on his thighs. He trails a finger down the valley between your breasts, watching as your chest arches up to meet his light touch, a wordless beg for more. He doesn’t stop his path, continuing down to trace a circle over and around your belly button, repeating the motion over and over until your chest is heaving.

“Tease,” you whisper, his touch turning from one fingertip to many, your stomach muscles contracting under the almost-ticklish touch. 

“You love it,” he whispers back, tracing the line of elastic that wraps around your rib cage. 

“Yeah, I do.” You agree simply because it’s true. His teasing touches and dominant take-what’s-mine attitude turns you to putty in his hands each time. You push yourself up to kiss him, your lips locked in a dirty tangle until the combined laugher of a group of people pulls you apart. Two women and a man descend the steps to the small beach and the man turns towards you and raises a hand in greeting, following the other two as they walk to the opposite side of the cove. 

Toto lifts a hand in recognition, never one to be impolite, even to a stranger. He turns back to you, kissing you once again, his tongue exploring the spaces of your mouth as though he doesn’t already have them memorized.

“I think we should go for a swim,” he says. Light music erupts from the small set up of the strangers down the beach and he stands, pulling you up and leading you towards the water. 

The temperature of the water is perfect, dropping slightly as you wade deeper. The sand at your feet is almost impossibly smooth, textured in small ridges made by the gentle waves at the top of the water. Toto walks behind you and you reach a hand back for him, letting your fingers entwine with his as you walk deeper and deeper. 

Even when you’re able to push off the bottom and swim rather than walk, Toto’s feet still touch the ocean floor, his chest barely covered by the sea water. He pulls you against him and you let your legs float around his waist, your arms coming to rest around his neck as he holds you in the gently swaying surf. 

“Raynard was right,” you say, looking back over Toto’s shoulder at the view that is hidden by the mouth of the cove. Though the beach is narrow, you and Toto have waded out far enough into the opening of the cove that you can see the surrounding coast as it stretches for miles to each side. 

“Beautiful,” Toto says, but he’s facing away from the cove and is looking at you instead, his word a compliment. 

“Stop that.” You push at his shoulder until he turns around to look, but his eyes keep drifting back to you. His frame blocks you from the view of the beach completely and he uses it to his advantage, moving a hand to the back of your neck and pulling you close for a blistering kiss. The waves rock you against one another and you suddenly feel Toto’s hard length against you through his swim trunks. You smirk against his lips as his other hand rests at your lower back, pressing you harder against him. 

“Let me have you,” he says suddenly, moving to kiss at your jaw. “Let me fuck you out here. Need you.”

“Toto, there’s other people here, they’re—”

“They’re minding their own business,” he interrupts. “Please.” 

You’ve never heard him sound this desperate and his plea goes straight to your head, his desire having a dizzying effect on you. You’re nodding in agreement before you find your voice. “Yeah, okay. Take me, Toto.”

He leans back in the water and pulls you against him again, his lips gentle on yours now. “Can’t even explain how you make me feel.” 

“Intoxicated,” you supply, knowing it’s the perfect word to describe being around him. 

He nods and reaches between you, pulling your swimsuit aside and sliding one finger into your heat swiftly. Your head falls forward onto his shoulder and he groans, the sound carried by the ocean breeze. “Even out here, I can feel how wet you are.”

“S’all for you.”

He lifts you higher with his other arm, your body swaying in the current. You can tell he’s pulling himself free of his swim trunks and you tuck your head into his neck, preparing to attempt to muffle the noises you know he’ll pull from you. 

You do let out a moan, long and low, when he finally thrusts into you. The glide isn’t as smooth as it normally is but the stretch is as delicious as always. When he’s fully sheathed in you, your pubic bones tight against one another’s, you whimper at the pressure and bite down on the muscle of his shoulder to keep from crying out. 

“This is what you do to me,” he says, flexing his hips forwards, letting the waves around you set the pace. “I see you and I just can’t think straight until I have you.”

“Can always have me,” you gasp, already too gone on his words and his movements. 

“Always? Anywhere, anytime?”

You nod against him, unable to speak as your orgasm builds.

“All mine?”

“‘m yours,” you whisper, eyes pricking with tears at the honesty of your words and the desperation for your release. 

He tugs you closer, somehow finding space between your bodies to eradicate, using his hands at your hips to grind you against him. “Never had it so bad for someone,” he admits. “Nothing like you.” His confession and movements combined make you sob, every sensation amounting in the avalanche of an orgasm that crashes over you. 

Toto follows you quickly, holding you impossibly tight against him as his own orgasm leaves him breathless. You continue to tremble against him, too stunned to bring yourself back together quickly. He pulls out slowly, kissing your forehead when he sees you wince. He keeps you pressed against him as he fixes both of your swimsuits before letting the gentle waves push you both far enough towards shore to where he can sit on the sandy floor and hold you close. 

After a few minutes you look up at him, your breathing finally even and trembles gone. “Wow.”

A smile lights up his face, the expression before a mix of concern and slight sadness. “You okay?” He pushes a stray hair from your forehead and brushes away what could be tears or saltwater on your cheeks.

“Yeah, sorry. Overwhelmed me.”

“That makes two of us.”

You smile and lean into him, sharing a kiss that is sweet and slow. You enjoy the remainder of the morning at the little beach that will always have a special place in your heart. You make Toto pose for a picture and then snap a selfie of the two of you, clicking the shutter button more than a few times to ensure you get a good one. 

When you finally remember to look over the pictures that evening, the genuine looks of happiness on both of your faces can’t be denied. 

///

You open your eyes the next morning to the tail end of a storm passing through, rain dripping lightly off of the nearby trees as the skies clear, the bright sun promising another beautiful day in paradise. 

You can’t help but be in a slightly sour mood. In a handful of hours you would be back on a plane headed for London where it was undoubtedly cold and overcast. The scowl on your face deepens when you realize Toto’s side of the bed is empty once again. You clamber out of bed and grab the white t-shirt he had thrown onto the nearby chair the night before, pulling it over your naked skin before leaving the bedroom in search of him. 

You find him quickly, his body stretched out on a sun chaise on the balcony, chest bare as he sips a cup of coffee and reads through a novel with a very French title. 

“There she is,” he says by way of greeting, gesturing to the small table nearby. “Ordered coffee and breakfast already.”

You let yourself continue to pout as you wordlessly climb into the chaise with him, settling down against his side as the sun warms your legs. 

“What’s wrong?” He takes in your closed off mood and asks his question softly, setting his coffee mug and book down to wrap his arms around you. 

“Don’t wanna leave,” you grumble into the skin of his chest. 

He chuckles quietly and you feel the action rumble through him. “Gotta go back to reality sooner or later,  _ Häscen.  _ We can‘t stay in paradise forever.”

“I wish we could. Like being in our own little bubble.”

“It is pretty wonderful, isn’t it?”

You both pause to look out at the view, the brilliantly blue ocean stretching for miles and miles before you. Island birds chirp happily in the nearby trees and quiet laughter wafts from a couple walking along the path stories below. 

Your thoughts drift to memories of the trip, of how the last few days have flown by so quickly you wonder if they had actually just been another dream. With the incredible time you had had on vacation with Toto, it would make sense that such an experience could only be capable of being dreamt up."

Toto takes a deep breath suddenly, letting it out slowly. “What if things were different when we go home?”

You look up at him quickly, noticing the way his eyes flit across your face before finally meeting yours. “What ‘things’? Different how?”

He squeezes you tighter against him, shrugging, and your face blooms in a smile, realizing he’s talking about ‘things’ between you two. He raises a hand to your head, smoothing over your hair. “Different as in maybe we stop sneaking around. Stop hiding and do this the right way.” He bends to kiss you once, soft and sweet. “I like you too much to keep my feelings to myself.”

“Oh?”

“I knew before the season had even ended that I could see us being more than the occasional hookup. I just— I didn’t know if you’d feel the same way.”

You grin at him madly and wonder if you’d maybe made a mistake in hiding your developing feelings from him over the course of your quasi-relationship.

“And then,” he continued, his own smile spreading once again, “you mentioned wanting to go on a vacation and I thought that I’d never have a better opportunity than this to show you what you mean to me and figure out if I meant the same to you.”

“So all of this… was to  _ woo _ me?”

“Well, yeah. Wasn’t it obvious?” He laughs and pulls you on top of him, grinning up at you wickedly when he finally realizes that his thin shirt is the only piece of clothing you’re wearing. “You are just… something else,  _ Schatzi, _ ” he whispers. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I think I’m the one undeserving of  _ you _ .” You rest a hand on his cheek, your thumb smoothing over his cheekbone as he leans into your touch, his eyes slipping closed at the gentle contact. “The truth is, Toto, I’m crazy about you. I was before this trip, I will be after it. I should’ve told you how I felt months ago.” His eyes open and meet yours, watching you closely as you swallow before continuing to speak, your eyes drifting down to his chest as you toy with the hem of his shirt. “I didn’t want to say something and ruin it all, and lose you. I figured  _ we _ were an easy way of relieving stress - and maybe that’s all we were in my mind, at least at first, until I caught myself wanting more.”

He lifts a hand to cover yours on his cheek, threading his fingers with yours and moving them to his lips, brushing kisses across the back of your hand as you blush. 

“How long?”

His question jarrs you from watching his lips on your skin. “Huh?”

“How long have you wanted more?”

“Since Mugello,” you whisper, and you’re both silent as you remember the events of the day, how Toto had texted you to come to his office in the Mercedes motorhome during the red flag. How he had pulled you in for a slow, filthy kiss that had left you both breathless, his parting words a thanks for helping calm him down. “I liked feeling like you needed me. It made me start to wonder what else we could have together.”

“You don’t  _ just _ turn me on, you know?” he asks with a grin. “Having you around is like having a few fingers of top shelf scotch. Warms me up but settles my nerves.”

You shake your head at his comparison but understand it in its entirety, though you’d probably compare being with Toto to chugging a vodka Red Bull - a deliciously dangerous mix of courage and energy. 

He bursts out laughing in front of you and you cover your face with your hands, having actually muttered your comment out loud. He pulls you flush against him as you both continue laughing, tucking your head against his shoulder. 

“What if I said I wanted you to be mine?” he asks after your laughter has subsided, your breathing matched and even as you relax in the sun. 

“I am yours,” you whisper against the skin of his neck, smiling when you feel him inhale deeply. 

“Only mine?” 

“There hasn’t been anyone else since you first kissed me in Shanghai.”

He inhales deeply again and you press a small kiss to his jaw. 

He urges you to sit up, kissing you softly before glancing at the ocean beyond. “People will ask questions, probably make assumptions that aren’t true.”

“I think everyone knows better than to get on your bad side by talking behind your back and spreading rumors,” you smile, laughing when he looks at you and winks. “And by extension, talking behind  _ my _ back. At the end of the day, I know the truth and you know the truth. We don’t have to tell them anything we don’t want to.”

“I don’t want a relationship with me to get in the way of your career, having people think that you gain something professionally by being with me. I just don’t want you to regret revealing our relationship,” he says quietly. 

“Toto, I love what I do. I’ve done it well for the last year and a half, never heard a complaint from anyone. If someone wants to think I got where I am or that I’ll continue to go where I’m going because of you and/or your position, Nat can sort them out because she’s proud of what she’s helped me accomplish. Hell, you can give them a talking to and explain that you have not and never will have any bearing on what I do professionally. I’m proud of what I’ve done and what I do. I don’t care what people may say because it doesn’t matter to me.” 

“I’m proud of you too,” he says, glancing up from where his eyes had strayed to your laps, his fingers trailing absentmindedly across your bare thighs. The motion is almost enough to distract you from your train of thought and you lean in to kiss him once quickly.

“Besides, people meet and fall in love at work all the time,” you continue with a shrug, not realizing just what you’ve said until it’s too late and the words are past your lips. 

Toto’s hand moves up to cradle your jaw as he looks at you, eyes bright. “Yeah?”

He’s pulling you forward before you can answer, his lips meeting yours feverishly. You only pull your lips away from his long enough to breathe one word into his mouth before letting yourself get dragged back down into the all-encompassing pleasure he provides. “Yeah.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was so much fun to write, I love these two. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As before, in this compltely fictional and alternate world that I’ve made up, Susie doesn’t actually exist, but that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate the real, existing her or respect her relationship with Toto! Clearly COVID doesn’t exist either! All of the rest of this is obviously made up too, except for the information about Barbados - all of that is very real and I’m now absurdly desperate to visit. Any German within was pulled offline and may be completely incorrect.
> 
> This 2nd person (“self insert") isn’t written to be exclusionary, it’s just my preferred style! I appreciate you taking the time to give it a chance!
> 
> This was originally published over on my tumblr on 6 February 2021. I am moving my works here to better protect them.


End file.
